Our objective is the detailed study of the structure and function of biological membranes. We are planning to investigate the components associated with membranes which are responsible for the mechanochemical activities of membranes as are exhibited in cell motility and cell shape changes. We are interested in the differences in the properties of membranes from normal and malignantly transformed cells, and the possiblity that these differences are mainly due to differences in their mechanochemically active components.